Home?
by personofnoconcern3000
Summary: Hermione leaves the wizarding world after 7th year. 5 years later, she returns with a surprise... But who will be the one to chase her to find answers?
1. Nightmare

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please review!!!

Unfortunately, I don't own harry potter.

Home?

Harry and Ron sat in the drawing room of Grimauld Place. They had just finished a discussion about the new placements in the ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt had just stepped down after 10 very sucessful years of Minister of Magic, retiring early, much to the disappointment of most of Wizard England. Ernie Macmillan took his place. Hopefully the guy could keep the ministry in line. Harry was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt... Ron couldn't stop saying 'stupid Hufflepuff...'

That discussion over, they both stared off into space. Ron broke the silence. "So where do you think she is now?"

Harry didn't have to ask who he was talking about. He missed their friend as much as her ex did.

"I think I can answer that." Harry and Ron both looked up in shock. Hermione Granger was standing in the door way.

Harry awoke with a start. Shaking his head that it was a dream, he looked down at his sleeping wife of one year. Harry got up and silently padded down to the kitchen of Grimmauld place. He put the kettle on for cocoa, and sighed. He had thought he was over having dreams of Hermione returning, but apparently not.

She had been missing for 5 years now. The last time Harry had seen her was right after she had graduated from her '7th' year at Hogwarts with almost perfect N.E.W.T.S. Then she had announced to he and Ron that she was going to Australia to get her parents, and that she wasn't ready for a relationship with Ron just yet. He had agreed, and she had left. They had arrived home half an hour later to find all her stuff gone along with her.

She hadn't come back.

Ron at least was doing well. He still missed Hermione as much as Harry did, but he was currently dating Noa, one of Cho Chang's old friends. They seemed happy together, and Harry knew Ron was considering marriage.

Harry sighed again as he finished his cocoa. While he was happy with his life, he still missed his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry recounted his dream to his wife. Ginny sighed and came to the same conclusion he had- that he just missed his best friend.

"I miss her too." She said, sadness in her eyes as she looked at him. Harry knew that the two of them had been the best of friends, one of Hermione's only girl friends. He remembered when he could barely get to sleep because of their late-night chatter when they were all staying at the Burrow.

Both of them were shaken out of their reveries of Hermione by their 2 month old son crying from his position in the play pen.

Ginny cooed as she picked him up, comforting him.

Once James stopped whimpering, Kreacher walked in, holding the mail in his hand.

"The mail, Master Harry."

"Thanks Kreacher." He said absentmindedly. "Could you maybe make treacle tart tonight?

"Of course Master Harry" Kreacher said, and left the room.

Harry picked up the mail. 'Let's see, Daily Prophet, water bill...' Harry froze. "Ginny!!!"

"I'm still in the room, you don't need to yell. What is it?"

Harry wordlessly showed her the letter. "Recognize that handwriting?"

Ginny stared, open mouthed. It looked like Hermione had decided to write.


	3. Letter

Harry's hands starting shaking as he looked at the envelope, written on paper instead of parchment. Her handwriting simply spelled out "The Potters". So she knew he was married. He wondered how- Ginny and he had just started dating when she disappeared.

Then again, it was Hermione.

He was interrupted out of his reverie by his impatient wife grabbing the envelope out of his hand and opening it herself. Harry, not one to miss Hermione's first contact in 5 years, read over her shoulder.

_Hey guys,_

_I know you're probably burning with questions, but if you don't mind the answers can't exactly be conveyed in a letter. I have a request, which may seem a bit rude from a girl you haven't even heard from in 5 years, but I need a place to stay. My landlord decided the house wasn't making enough money, and kicked everyone out. I will be eternally grateful if me and a friend could stay with you guys for a week, __tops__. I have already found another place, and will be moving into it in a fortnight. _

_Reply via this owl,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Yes, this is me, I promise. If you need reassurance, Fluffy is calmed down with music. _

Ginny finished first, Harry soon after. He looked up to see the question in her eyes, and laughed.

"Of course she can stay!" What do you think, second floor? You and hers old room?"

"Yes! Harry you are the best friend anyone can hope of having." She threw her arms around him, or at least one. The other one clutched James to her. "I'll reply, could you take James? And find some food for that owl."

"Sure Gin." Harry replied, taking James with a peck on the cheek to her.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or favourited, or all three! Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try and make the next one longer.


	4. Response

A/N: In case you're wondering, I just ask for one review before I update again. So here's another chapter… sorry it's so short.

Hermione put down her towel and walked out of the bathroom, performing a quick drying spell on her hair while doing so.

There is a rap at the window, and with a sigh of relief, Hermione ran to open it for the exhausted owl. It falls in the room, landing on the hotel sheets, while the letter attached to its leg ends up landing face up. She took it off, and conjures a food bowl, filled to the brim, and a water bowl. The owl springs up, happy as can be. Hermione rolled her eyes, and returned her attention to the letter in her hand. She instantly recognized Ginny's handwriting, and smirked. So the rumor she heard had been right. Well, good for them.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Of course you can come and stay with us. I'm glad you understand though that there will be questions asked. Don't worry, we haven't told anyone yet. About when will you be arriving?_

_And we are curious, who's your guest? _

_With love,_

_Ginny & Harry. _

Hermione sighed. She looked up across the room at her "guest". She looked up, and brown eyes stared into brown.

A/N: Read and Review!


	5. Returning and Introductions

A/N: Sorry for the pause in updating, hopefully this slightly longer chapter makes up for it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story.

Returning and Introductions

With Harry at work, James down for his nap, and their only guest, Lupin, also at work, Ginny had some free time. She was back to her job from maternity leave in another week, but that was a week, and she didn't have to worry about that now.

Ginny sat down in the kitchen with the Daily Prophet, but jumping at the slightest sound, and glancing up at the clock every time she did so. Hermione was due any minute.

Ginny sighed, nervous at seeing her old friend. But she didn't have time to dwell long on her worries, because soon there was soon a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Kreacher!" She called to the elf, who was already halfway down the stairs. The elf nodded.

"If Mistress needs anything, Kreacher is in Drawing room." The old elf said, heading back up.

Ginny nodded at his back, and, facing the door again, took a deep breath. She unlocked the bolts, and opened the door. And stared.

In front of her was a woman. She had frizzy hair, in waves down her back, and curves every woman longed to have. She was wearing a plain black T-Shirt, and jeans. She had a beaded purse slung over her shoulder, the same purse she had had when she was helping Harry and Ron hunt for Horcruxes. And she also had a huge smile on her face.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, running forwards and hugging her friend.

"Ginny! I've missed you so much!"

"So have I! You have no idea!" Ginny gave her one last squeeze, and stepped back, much like her mother used to do. Since having James Ginny had picked up a lot of habits from her mother. "Wow, Hermione, you look good!"

"Thanks Gin. So do you!"

"Come on in. What do you want to eat?" Ginny asked, heading down the hall.

"Umm…"

At this, Ginny looked back at her. She had a tentative look on her face, and was biting her lip. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! Where's your guest you were going to bring?"

Hermione smiled, looking relieved. But at that exact moment, there was a movement behind her. Ginny looked down to see a small girl, about 4 years old.

She gasped. The girl had dark brown hair, down to her back. She was wearing a pink dress and black polka-dotted leggings, with white sandals. And she had Hermione's eyes. The said brown eyes stared at this new stranger, taking her in. Then she let out a small whimper and buried herself into Hermione's leg.

"Umm… This is her. Alison, don't be shy, come on out. Meet your auntie Ginny. Ginny, this is my daughter Alison." Hermione said, biting her lip and waiting for her almost-sister's reaction.

At this introduction, Ginny stopped gaping and knelt down next to the frightened child. "Hi Alison. How old are you?" Alison held up three fingers, before burying her head in Hermione's leg again. "Three! Wow, you're a big girl!"

The small girl removed her head from her mother, but still clutching on with all her might. "Three and three-quarters." She said.

"Wow! Do you want to come in and have some hot cocoa or lemonade?"

The girl nodded, and Ginny, standing up, stretched out her hand. Alison looked up at her mom, to ask permission, and Hermione nodded encouragingly. Alison reached out her hand, and stepped into the house. Hermione quickly followed suit, looking around at the house. It had changed quite a bit, but Hermione supposed that that was mainly because of the fact it was actually a house now, instead of Head Quarters, which everyone was flitting out and in of all the time. The portrait of Mrs. Black was sealed shut, and Hermione suspected that there was probably more severe spells keeping the mad woman silent. The troll leg umbrella stand was gone, a normal one replacing it. The house elf heads were encompassed in a glass case, leaning against the wall. The house was clean, and gleaming proudly. . Hermione attributed that fact to Kreacher… that is, if he was still alive. There was so much she had missed.

She followed her friend and daughter into the kitchen, where she stood awkwardly in the door way. Her daughter was sitting at the long table, her legs swinging as she watched Ginny making her lemonade. Ginny finished and also poured a glass for herself and Hermione. She gestured for Hermione to sit, which she did, next to her daughter. Ginny sat down too, across from her, took a sip of her lemonade, and then looked up at her best friend with a stern expression.

"Now. It's time to talk."

Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the pause in updating. And sorry this chapter isn't that long. But I was trying to get it up as fast as I could!

"Time to talk about what?" Hermione asked, stalling for time.

Ginny gave her a pointed look. Hermione stared back, wide-eyed. Ginny cracked first.

"Come on Hermione! You've been missing for 5 years. Ron and Harry miss you like crazy, and do you know how upset Mum was? Even Snape was looking for you."

Hermione nearly choked on her lemonade. Her daughter looked up at that. "Mummy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Kreacher?"

Kreacher appeared with a pop. Alison giggled. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Could you find some colored pencils anywhere?"

Kreacher didn't answer, only disappeared with a pop. He returned with a fistful of Crayola coloured pencils. Alison giggled again at his reappearance.

Ginny turned to Hermione, who was currently placing a colouring book in front of her daughter, at that. "Has she never apparated?"

"Some. But not often. Plus the only person she's seen doing magic is me."

Ginny nodded. Alison busy coloring, Hermione turned her attention back to her best friend. "Snape was looking for me?"

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah, at Dumbeldore's orders. Why?"

"No reason. So how is everyone?"

Ginny sighed, knowing she was being distracted. But she supposed Hermione couldn't avoid the subject forever. "

"Fred and George are good. They've expanded their chop even more. They have 20-some people working for them now. Including Fleur, part-time. She and Bill have 1 kid, Victorie, and another on the way. It's a girl too. Dad is in charge of all things Muggle at the Ministry, now that Kingsley's in charge for good. Mom is still a little depressed. She already was from Charlie dying, and I think you leaving sent her over the edge. She'll be thrilled to see you. Percy and Penelope Clearwater got back together for the 3rd time, but I think they're serious. Ummm… and I'm married to Harry. Our son is 2 months old."

"Awww. What's his name?

"James. He's quite a handful sometimes. I'm going back to work in a week, so we've hired Dobby to take care of him during the day. You remember Winky, Crouch's old house elf?" Hermione nodded. "Well, she's actually sober, and working for mum. And she's more than happy to be working for a family, and Dobby visits her a lot. So when I go back to work it won't be a problem."

"What do you do?"

"I work for the ministry, training support people. You know, basic defense spells. Fred and George aren't too happy-their shield clothing line profit isn't too good. But it's a nice thing to do. Harry is almost Top Auror. He's working his way up there."

"That's neat. What about some Order people?"

"Well, Dumbeldore is still Headmaster, of course. Even with one hand. Lupin is permanent DADA teacher, Snape is still potions. Umm… who else is there? Tonks married to Lupin still, she's still an Auror, and Teddy has a little brother. And a sister on the way, but no-one else knows that yet, so keep it quiet." Ginny's eyes sparked, and Hermione held back a smile. Ginny always does like to gossip; easiest way to sidetrack her as well. "Tonks is doing something is France right now though, so Lupin is staying with us and the kids are at Andromeda's. The full moon is soon, and without Tonks look after them… Lupin is staying in the third floor bedroom, Harry and I are the very top, Sirius' old room, and James is in Regulas'. You'll be in our old room, k?"

Hermione nodded. "Good. Do you have luggage?"

Hermione nodded again, and took out of her purse two suitcases, as big as paper weights. She enlarged them back to their original size, and Ginny nodded. She called Kreacher, who quickly took the bags upstairs with a few pops. Alison nearly fell out of her seat, she was giggling so much.

Ginny turned to Hermione once Kreacher had popped out for good.

"Now, Hermione, it's your turn."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long pause in updating, it's Spring Break and I've had things to do. But I'm taking a car trip soon, so I should be able to write more then. Thanks to all the people who put this on Alert, and a special thanks to those who reviewed!

Hermione sighed.

"Hold on." Leaving her place at the table, she went a knelt down next to her daughter. "Alison, sweetie, I think it's nap time. Do you want me to show our room?"

Alison nodded and placed her small hand in Hermione's outstretched one. Hermione cast a glance over her shoulder at Ginny, still sitting at the table, which said to her friend "Be right back". Ginny simply nodded, and got up to tidy the kitchen.

15 minutes later with Alison mostly asleep in her bed, Hermione returned to the kitchen.

She plopped down with a sigh. Ginny once again sat across from her, deliberating whether to disturb the witch in front of, currently lost in space.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's head turned sharply. She let out a sigh. "Sorry Ginny. Just thinking."

Ginny nodded. "So what happened? You disappeared for 5 years."

Hermione let out a weak chuckle. "Alright, Gin, alright. Let's see… Graduation. After it, I left to go retrieve my parents. I found them and reversed their memories. They were quite angry, but calmed down once I explained everything. We were still… off, so I decided to stay for a month. Plus they needed help selling their Australia home. So I got a small job at the local fast food place… Basically a fast restaurant, Gin. Never thought I'd say I worked at a fast food place. But anyway, I stayed there for a month. I wrote, remember? Anyway, the day after I sent that, I was working as usual, and a guy walked in. He was funny, nice, charming…"

Hermione was lost in thought. Ginny cleared her throat. "Oops, sorry Gin. Anyway, he gave me his number, and well, we… kept in touch. He asked me out the week after our meeting. I said yes. I'll tell you the truth: No-one has ever made me feel like he did. We went out several times. Restaurants, movies, etc. My month finished up. But I didn't want to leave him. So I stayed. After two months I'd moved into his apartment. My parents had left by then, and they're living in their old house, same as always. At about 3 months, I was convinced I was in love. He was sweet, he said all the right things at all the right times, he was caring, protective, cute… perfect boyfriend. And then I found out I was pregnant. Well that changed things. I woke up one morning, and he was gone. He always woke me up before leaving for work. And it went downhill from there. He was avoiding me at almost all costs. After I told him I didn't see him for a week. And then I came home, and he had left me a note. I got dumped by a two-line note. And while I was packing, he came home with one of his co-workers. Well, I was pretty pissed. So I hexed all his blankets with a chilling charm, and every time he has used his oven since he's gotten burned. And his ceiling has never looked the same." Ginny couldn't help but smirking at this. Hermione was never a pretty sight when mad.

"I know, it wasn't pretty. But at that point, I was single, in Austrailia, with a job at a fast-food place, pregnant, with nowhere to go. So I disguised myself and went to my parents. They were as supportive as they could. I lived with them for about two months, until I could get things sorted out. I got on medication for the baby. I got a job as a secretary for my parents, temporarily. Supposedly. Everything was fine."

Hermione paused in her story to take a deep breath. When she continued Ginny noticed her eyes were misty. "I was working one day, 5 months pregnant, when I heard my parents talking. They were debating which agency to give my child up for adoption to." Ginny couldn't help it; she gasped. A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she continued. "Yeah. So I left a note, of resignation. I went to their house, and packed up. Everything I owned. I went to the bank and took out all my money I had earned. I had taken all my money out of Gringotts right before I left for Australia, and had converted it to muggle. You remember, you went with me. Then I just left. I found a job in a town right outside the border. I changed my disguise. And got a job as a waitress, and found a small apartment. I worked for almost 4 months, then hired a midwife help me deliver. I didn't want to go to a hospital. It just seemed so… public. I gave birth to my Alison. I found a nice daycare, and so when I went back to work a month later after she was taken care of."

Hermione took another long drink of lemonade. "So that's what I've been doing for 5 years, Gin. Working as a waitress and hanging out with my daughter."

Ginny just stared at her friend. Silently, she got up, walked around the table, and gave her a much-needed hug. Fresh tears spilled down Hermione's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Ginny pulled back from the hug, you could hear the wail of a child from upstairs.

"That's not mine…" Hermione said, wiping her eyes and chuckling.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at the older witch, before leaving to go get James. Hermione shook her head, and wiped her eyes again. She was so glad that Ginny at least was sympathetic. She didn't know how the other Weasly's would react, or Harry, for that matter. She shook her head, putting those thoughts aside. She'll deal with them when it was time.

Ginny reentered the kitchen a minute later, with a small baby in her arms. Hermione cooed, and stretched out her arms. Ginny laughed and handed him over, and then busied herself getting his bottle ready. Hermione stared down at the baby in her arms. He had Harry's hair color, but what hair he had was seemingly flat. His face was still wrinkled from wailing, but she could tell he had Ginny's nose and mouth. He opened his eyes, and Hermione was taken aback at the piercing blue.

"He's adorable Ginny!"

"Thanks Herms. Do you want to feed him?"

"Sure!" Ginny laughed at Hermione's eagerness and handed her the bottle. Just as she did so, they both heard the door open.

"Hello?"

"Harry!" Both witches chorused. They heard Harry laugh, and seconds later he appeared in the doorway. He had grown even more, and had to stoop to get through the doorway.

"Hey Gin." He said, putting his arm around her waist and giving her a quick peck on the lips. He turned, his arm still on her waist, and saw Hermione. "You look great Hermione. How have you been?" He asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Can't complain. I was just saying how adorable your son is."

"Haha, yeah. He takes after his mother." He said, making Ginny blush.

Hermione laughed at the couple. Ginny drew the attention away from herself by asking Harry how his day was.

"Fine. But I swear I'm going to hex Tonks if she doesn't come back soon. Dawlish is beside himself with all the work."

"Oh no you don't." Ginny reprimanded her husband. Harry laughed.

"So what's for dinner."

"Oh gosh, I haven't even started. I've been talking to Hermione."

Harry nodded, and said "Want me to cook? Baked Ziti okay?"

"That sounds great, thanks Harry."

"No problem." He started getting things he needed out of the pantry. "So Hermione, where you been?"

Hermione sighed. "Why don't I tell you a shortened version? I just went through it with Ginny. She could tell you later." Harry nodded, showing he was listening. "I got my parents. Got a job. Met a guy. Fell in Love. Got pregnant. [insert gasp from Harry.] Got dumped. Moved back to England. Worked for my parents. Parents were temporary jerks. Moved out. Got another job. Found a daycare. Got kicked out of my apartment. Came here. How's that for shortened?"

Ginny giggled a little. Hermione smiled indulgingly at her friend, before turning a worried face to Harry. He was still mulling the information over.

After a few minutes, Hermione couldn't take it. "Harry?" She asked timidly.

He turned. His face was neutral. "Why didn't you come back?"

Hermione had to think that one over. "When I was in Australia, I didn't want to. When I moved in with my parents, I came to the conclusion that it was a fresh start. I didn't want to go back. I liked my new life, and didn't really want to mix it with my old."

Harry and Ginny nodded, accepting the answer.

"One more question. What did you do with the baby?"

"Mummy?" Came a voice from the door.

"Hey sweetie." Hermione said, putting down her drink and sweeping up Alison in a hug. She held her as she turned to her friend. "Alison, this is Uncle Harry. Harry, this is my daughter Alison."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get this up. I'm actually having a bit of writers block, so ideas are more than welcome. Please review even if don't have an idea!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: To the people that reviewed asking for some Snape: Here ya are!

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favorited, or put this on alert. A special thanks to people who have done all three.

Harry wasted no time going around the table to be face-to-face with Hermione and her daughter. Hermione's legs began to tremble as he came closer.

Harry stretched out his hand towards Alison. "Hi Alison. It's nice to meet you."

Alison nodded, stretching out her own hand. "Hi Uncle Harwy. How old are you?"

"How old am I? I'm almost 23. How old are you?"

"I'm three and three-quarters."

Hermione smiled at the exchange. "Actually, she'll be 4 next month." Alison nodded.

"Four? Wow, you're a big girl!"

Alison blushed and hid her head in her mother's shoulder. "Whose that?" She asked, pointing at James.

"That's James. He's Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's baby." Hermione said. "And what have I told you about pointing at people?"

"Sorry mummy."

"It's fine. But I'm going to have to put you down now, do you want to keep coloring?"

"Yeah!"

All three of the adults laughed at her enthusiasm as she sprinted over to the crayons and book still on the table.

Harry turned to Hermione and opened his mouth, about to ask another question, when they all heard the door open once again. Hermione tensed up, but Harry and Ginny stayed relaxed. Hermione did too upon seeing them but kept her hand in her pocket.

"Hey Remus. We're in the kitchen!" Ginny called. Hermione watched the door, curious to see how her old professor looked, but subconsciously moving closer to her daughter.

Remus came around the corner, and his weary face lit up in surprise upon seeing Hermione. They both took each other's appearances in. Remus' hair was much more grey, but his clothes looked better. Hermione attributed that to the fact he actually had a steady job now. And he seemed happier, and actually younger. Hermione attributed that to Tonks and his kids.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?"

"Can't complain. How about you?"

"Can't complain at all. And who's this?"

"Oh, sorry. Remus, I'd like you to meet my daughter Alison. Alison, sweetie, this is-,"

Hermione broke off, looking inquiringly at Remus Lupin.

"She can call me Remus. Hi Alison, how are you?"

Alison merely looked up from her coloring surveyed the man, and nodded once.

"Sorry, she's had a tough day. Lots of new people."

Remus nodded, and turned to his hosts. "Anything I can do to help with dinner?"

"Remus, you just came in. Sit down."

Lupin complied with the red-head's wishes, laughing a little as he did. Hermione voiced both of their thoughts. "You sound like Molly."

Ginny blushed and muttered "Yeah, well" under her breath, before joining Remus at the table. Hermione and Lupin smiled.

Hermione sat down with them, as Harry continued to prepare the noodles. Finally dropping them in the pot of now-boiling water, he joined the other adults at the table.

"Oh, Ginny, has Snape dropped by with my potion yet?"

"Not yet. Didn't he say quarter past 5?"

"Oh yeah. But wait… what time is it?"

"5:12" Harry said, glancing at his battered watch.

"5:12. So he should be here in about three minutes." Ginny said, turning back to Remus with a smirk on her face.

He laughed, and then turned to Hermione. "So Hermione, what have you been up to for 5 years?"

"A lot of things. Not that interesting. But I did end up with my lovely daughter." Hermione said, with an endearing smile towards her daughter. "I've lately been just working as a waitress and living almost as a Muggle. So what news have I missed?"

"Nothing that interesting." Replied a voice from the door way. The room's occupants looked up at the new addition.

"Oh hi, Severus. Do you have the potion?" Remus asked, standing up and striding towards the man.

Severus wordlessly withdrew a vial and handed it to the werewolf. He focused his attention back on Hermione. "Nothing that interesting. Except for few small replacements in the ministry. Nothing anyone complained about. Unless you liked Yaxley as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Hermione shuddered at the mention of the Death Eater, but chuckled at the joke.

As she surveyed her ex-potions master, she noticed that he had cut his hair, and all traces of greasiness was gone. The usual frown gracing his features was gone, as well as most of his sallow look, probably due to peaceful sleeping, although there was just enough that it gave him a bit of a glow. Hermione thought it was somewhat sexy. _Wait a gosh darn second. Did you really just think that??? _Hermione's mind screamed. _Must be the hormones. Snap out of it. _

She mentally shook her head, and said out loud "Nice to see you too… Severus." She said "Still teaching potions?"

"Nope and yes. I work at the school during the school year and Borgin and Burkes during the summer. What about you? Still the 'smartest witch of your age'?"

"Why, Severus was that a compliment?" Hermione asked, smirking. Harry, Ginny, and Remus were watching with almost identical smirks.

He seemed a little flustered by her comment, but kept his cool, "Not really, Miss. Granger. I was merely referring to the Daily Prophet's description of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but the smirk was still present. "Sure, Snape, sure. I actually haven't been living as a real witch. Mostly muggle."

"Oh really? And why would that be?" He asked in spite of himself, his eyebrows raising.

She shrugged. "Simplicity. I only used magic for things I needed, like disguises and ward spells. And even then it wasn't all magic."

"Disguises? Surely a mostly-muggle doesn't need disguises."

"Not when you're a witch in hiding." She replied, glancing at Ginny. Said red-head reached over and patted her hand.

Severus nodded, seeing the subject was closed. He nodded to the Potters, Lupin, and Hermione, before disappearing from the doorway.

A/N: I have the next chapter written, but as usual I need (At least) one review. Please?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, short chapter, but horrible writer's block so far. But I'll try my best to work on the next one soon!

Hermione turned back to her friends, a little pink in the cheeks. Fortunately, only Ginny noticed, and she decided not to comment on it.

"So why were you hiding, Hermione?" Remus asked from across the table.

"Lots of reasons. I just didn't want to be found. By anybody. Especially ex-death eaters."

"So you went 5 years without seeing anybody?"

"No, actually. I saw a few odd people I recognized- Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot; and I also saw Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering why he would be in a Muggle restaurant."

"I was too, but I was actually working at the bar part of the restaurant that night. He was very drunk. It was actually funny."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, an evil smirk crossing her features. Hermione thought she looked quite like George when she did that.

"Yeah. He was hitting on quite a few girls. So I knocked him out-figured I was doing him a favor."

"Did he know it was you?"

"No way. He was drunk, and no-one has ever seen through my disguises. Alison isn't even used to seeing me like this."

"Your regular face?" Harry contributed.

"Yeah. But enough about me. How about you guys?"

The rest of the night was filled with chit chat about jobs, kids, and happenings at the Ministry.

At about 11, Hermione yawned and stood up, stretching. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good Night."

Ginny stood up. "Want me to show you where your room is?"

"Sure, Gin."

The girls left the room, moving quickly. Harry looked at Remus. "Did Hermione put Alison to bed herself a couple hours ago?"

Remus shrugged, smiling.

Of course, Hermione led the way. Outside her door, Hermione did a 180. "Alright Gin, what's up?"

Ginny wasted no time. "Snape?"

"What? He looks better. Plus I haven't been with a guy since Alison's dad. Give me a break."

"Okay, okay." Ginny said, backing off. "Good night, Hermione.

"Night Gin."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione came downstairs, Alison in her arms, to find Ginny already sitting at the table, Daily Prophet in one hand and coffee in the other.

"You're up early." Ginny remarked as Hermione sat down.

"Am I?" She shrugged. "I'm always first one at the restaurant."

"Ah."

"Want me to make breakfast? Pancakes okay?"

"Sure." Ginny said, sipping her coffee. She watched as Hermione began the pancakes the Muggle way.

"Muggle?"

"We're not in any hurry. The boys are still asleep. Alison, want to help me make pancakes?"

"Not right now Mummy." The sleepy girl replied from her curled up position in her chair. Ginny smiled and with a flick of her wand transfigured the hard chair into a comfy armchair. Hermione smiled as her daughter squealed in delight.

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem."

"So what's the Daily Prophet saying?"

"Nothing special. Oh yeah, I promised Mum a visit today. Want to come?"

"Sure. Alison too, right?"

"Of course."

"Morning." Said Harry, entering the room and making a beeline for the coffee.

"Hi Harry. Chocolate chips or blueberries in your pancakes?" Hermione asked.

"Mmm… Blueberries." He said, sitting down with a kiss to Ginny.

"I'll take chocolate chips." Ginny and Remus said simultaneously.

They all laughed, and Hermione started dolling out pancakes faster than Mrs. Weasley.

"Impressive." Remus said taking a bite.

"Thanks. I would work as the chef sometimes when he was sick."

"What part of the restaurant didn't you do?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione had to think. Finally she came up with "Busboy."

"Because?"

"I was busgirl."

They all laughed again, before returning to their pancakes.

Soon Lupin and Harry had to leave, and the kitchen was clean with a wave of Hermione's wand.

Ginny laughed and said "I'm assuming you also were janitor?"

"Sometimes." Hermione replied with a smirk.

A/N: Okay, one more thing: This story has over 600 visitors, and not nearly that many reviews. Please let me know how it is!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!


	11. Apothecary

Thanks to LilyCalliePotter, Krysta093088, spikeecat, CeliaEquus, Mrs. Rose Malfoy, kk1999, catysmom, and notwritten for reviewing last chapter!

Hermione left Flourish and Blotts with a sigh. She had taken to Diagon Alley after Ginny remembered a check-up James had, and there was no way she was going to go face Molly Weasley by herself.

Alison walked behind her, her nose buried in a book. Hermione smiled at her daughter; Alison was a lot like her at that age. Hermione starting rifling through her bag. She had bought some more disguise charm books. Just in case. Next she decided she'd head to the apothecary to stock up on some supplies for her potions that she always used. Dreamless sleep and knocking out potions especially. One for the nightmares and dreams she had, and the other for really drunk customers when she worked the bar.

As she was paying for her potion ingredients, none other but Severus Snape walked in. (A/N: I know most of you saw this coming, but give me a break. It's the best I can currently do.)

He blinked once upon seeing her, nodded his head, and turned to the waiting attendant.

"Order for Borgin."

"Hello Severus." Hermione said, not to be ignored.

"Hello Ms. Granger." He said. Noticing her daughter, he said. "And who is this? I don't believe we have been formally introduced."

"Oh, Severus, this is my daughter Alison. Alison, sweetie, put down the book for a second. This is my old teacher Severus Snape."

"Hello Alison." He said, nodding his head.

The four year old simply said "Hi." And returned to her book.

Snape sneered. "Another Granger bookworm?"

Alison looked up at that. "Don't call me or my mummy a bookworm! Meanie!"

Instead of reprimanding her daughter as Severus expected her too, Hermione started giggling.

"And what is so funny Ms. Granger?" Snape asked, his threatening-potion-bat voice she was used to returning.

Hermione simply pointed at his head, unable to open her mouth without giggling hysterically. Snape sighed irritated, and transfigured a knut in his pocket to a hand mirror. He gasped at his reflection. His normally black hair had been transformed to a bunch of worms. He looked at Hermione, glaring, but she held her hands up and pointed to her four year old, who was glaring at him with her hands on her hips in an pose reminiscent of her mother.

Finally Hermione controlled herself, and said "Alison sweetie, however mean people are, it's not fair to change their hair. You know that. Remember when you changed mine and we couldn't get any tips for our sofa?"

Alison's gaze softened as she looked at her mother, but still glared at Snape. "Say sorry and I'll fix your hair, Mr. Snape."

"Sorry Alison, sorry Ms. Granger." He said, holding up his hands. Hermione giggled again to see her four year old bossing around the bat of the dungeons. Snape's hair turned to normal as the man came in with his order.

"Ms. Granger, would you like to have lunch? There's err… something I have to discuss with you."

Hermione, taken by surprise, said "Sure. I have to meet Ginny at two anyway, and we only have to go to the Leaky Cauldron."

As she, Severus, and Alison left the store, Hermione shook her head, trying to block out the voice in her head saying

_I don't think it's just the hormones anymore, Hermione. _

**Shut up**_. _She argued back. **He has something to talk about. **

_Keep telling yourself that. _

A/N: How was it? Sorry it was short, but I figured I needed to get something up. Please review!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and sorry it's so short. It's been a bad week, plus I still have writers block.

Thanks to Sampdoria, LoisJeezie, Professor Rose,

kk1999, Wendy Butler, Mrs. Rose Malfoy, notwritten, catysmom, Amber-Jade James,and lov'vamps for reviewing last chapter.

Snape led Hermione and Alison through the crowded street to a restaurant Hermione had only seen.

They were seated by an all-too-friendly hostess and Alison immediately took to her coloring book. Hermione gave her daughter a smile before turning to Severus.

"Now, Severus, what did you want to talk about?"

He didn't beat around the bush. "Your daughter. She's extremely powerful, you know that?"

"Yes. But that was one of her more extreme pieces of magic. And that was her first piece of magic in 6 months."

"Really. Well that's all fine then." He leaned back in his booth. Then he thought of something. "But that's a bit behind, isn't it?"

Hermione took a sip of her water the waitress had just delivered. "Actually, no. I forget the title, but I remember reading in a book somewhere that children raised in a non-magic environment are actually slower to show signs of magic than, say, pure-blood offspring, who are around magic practically 24/7. Alison lives more around Muggles than me, and I rarely do blatant magic in front of her."

Snape nodded, dissecting the information. He thought of her instantaneous response and smirked. "Still a know-it all, then, Ms. Granger?"

Instead of replying, Hermione simply stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled at the childish gesture.

"Why, Severus Snape, was that a smile gracing your features? Are my eyes deceiving me, or are you sick?" Hermione asked, smirking herself as she placed a hand on Severus' forehead. "Hmm… you are a little warm…"

Severus blushed and moved to smack her hand away. Hermione withdrew, still smirking.

She looked at the man in front of her, and realized that she was actually out to lunch with Severus Snape. And enjoying herself. What on earth was wrong with her?

Across the table, still a bit red, (not quite being used to being teased himself) Severus was making the same conclusions. What the heck was wrong with him?  
Their food came and they ate in silence. But even the ex-spy didn't notice a certain dark-haired person watching them.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Anyone who can guess who the dark-haired person is gets brownie points, by the way. And no, it wasn't Harry Potter; Nice try CeliaEquus

Thanks to Potioness, Amber-Jade James, and CeliaEquus for reviewing last chapter!

As Hermione, Alison, and Severus were leaving the restaurant, about to go their own ways, Alison let go of her mother's hand and went over to Severus.

"Yes, Alison?" He asked, eyebrows raised, smirk in place.

She motioned to him to bend down. He did so, and she whispered in his ear. "I think my mummy like-likes you." Followed by a giggle. His eyebrows disappeared.

She skipped back to her mother, whose eyebrows were also raised at exchange between her daughter and the potions master.

"What did she tell you?" Hermione asked, picking up Alison.

"She liked the food." He said simply at a warning look from the girl nestled in her mother's arms. Really, that girl was almost as scary as her mother sometimes, and she was only four. "Uhh… Ms. Granger, do you need any help finding anything? I know where to get anything here now."

Hermione didn't believe him, but let it slide. "Actually, yes. Do you know where that new quill shop is? Well, new to me, but you know…"

As Severus led the way, he shook himself mentally. Why had he asked if she needed help? '_Because you want to know if what Alison said was true.' _said a snide voice in his head. Oh, how he hated that voice. _But I'm always right. _It replied.

Now that he thought about it, he could just use Legilimans. But something didn't seem right about entering Hermione's head. **Oh sh*t, now you're calling her Hermione? **Said another voice. **We're in trouble. **

Severus sighed and shook himself out of his mental battle, and stopped in front of the shop windows. "Here we are." He said.

Alison clung to her mom's neck, smiling. Her mummy definitely like-liked this man leading the way. Even if he did call her a bookworm. She was smiling and humming to herself. She only did that when she had had the one man over for dinner.

Hermione carried her daughter through the streets of Diagon Alley, following Severus. What had Alison said to him to make him blush again? She looked at his back, and saw the way his legs moved evenly, side to side. **Stop looking at his legs, stop calling him Severus **said a voice in her head that sounded a lot like Ron. _Too late. _Said another voice.

The apparently silent party came to a stop in front of the small shop.

"Thanks Severus." Said Hermione, giving him a one-armed hug.

Severus, taken aback, tried to return the hug as best he could and stepped back quickly.

"Er.. I'll see you around Ms. Granger."

"Please call me Hermione." She said, giving him a smile, and straightening her slipping daughter.

"Okay… Hermione." He said.

As the two walked away, both of them had the same thought.

What's happening to me?

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow, that was a lot of reviews. Maybe I should leave questions more often.

For everyone that guessed, sorry if it was too hard, but the dark haired person was Alison.

Potioness: Yeah, I guess that was fast. But when I have the next chapter written it literally is 1 review. Thanks for the laugh though.

CeliaEquus: even though you were wrong, thanks for the review!

Kk1999: There's going to be quite a bit of Snape/Alison time coming up, if you're interested. Thanks for the review!

Prissz: No, the guy actually is some Muggle. Nice guess though, and thanks for the review!

As Snape left the Hermione and her rather interesting offspring, he was lost in thought.

Could he, Severus Snape, an ex-spy and ex-death eater, be falling for the Gryffindor know-it-all, Hermione Granger?

While the sane, thinking part of his mind screamed in protest, the traitorous, always-stinkin-right voice came back.

_Yes. _

Hermione left Diagon Alley two hours later and apparated straight to her room at Grimauld Place. As Alison went to use the potty, Hermione took her bags out of her pocket and made them their usual size and weight. She left them in the middle of the floor and collapsed onto her and Alison's bed.

Could she really be falling for Severus Snape, the spy and bat of the dungeons?

Her little voice spoke the same answer Severus' had.

_Definetly. _

Sorry it's short, but this is really to tell that they have fallen for each other. Yay!!

I'm already working on the next chapter, so please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to Amber-Jade James, , Sampdoria, notwritten, Professor Rose, and Potioness for reviewing last chapter.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, even though she would have to face the Weasley family today. She was smiling because she remembered the smile Severus had had on his face while Alison was talking to him. She still didn't know what they had been talking about, but he seemed to like her in general. Unlike the one boyfriend she had had, for a day. He had not been accepting of Alison, and she had kicked him out.

She hummed to herself as she tidied herself up and took a shower. As she was putting on her watch, it went off. For her, that was her alarm that the new apartment was ready to move into. She could leave now and never be seen again. She could disappear again. It would be so easy. No-one else in the house was up yet, she thought. She could just leave, take Alison with her. Why not?

She wouldn't have to face Ron and his family.

She wouldn't have to deal with all the questions, the repeating of herself, more questions…

She could just go.

However, she decided she owed it, if not to no-one else, to Mrs. Weasley. The poor matriarch was still depressed after Charlie's death and everyone moving out.

She decided she'd go, say hi, chat, and leave right after.

That decided, she packed up, shrunk her bags, put them in her purse, and went down stairs.

She made coffee and started biscuits and gravy. Ginny came into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her best friend.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hey Ginny. How'd you sleep?" Hermione asked without looking ?up from the stove.

Ginny blushed, and Hermione, seeing that, giggled. "Just fine, huh?"

"Yeah… I guess so." The embarrassed red-head grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down. "So what did you and Alison end up doing yesterday?"

"Oh, we went to Diagon Alley. I needed quite a few things. You'd be surprised how many hang-over potions I give people."

"Why?"

"Not everyone, Gin. Just the people that leave me good tips." Hermione looked up at her friend and grinned. Her friend laughed.

"So we're going to your mum's today?"

"Yeah. She'll be so happy to see you." Her friend said.

"I can't wait to see her!"

The two mothers apparated to right outside the Burrow, smiled at each other, and knocked. A haggard, tired looking Mrs. Weasley entered the room. Her face lit up when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione! Oh, dear, how are you!" She asked, enveloping Hermione in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'd like you to meet my daughter Alison."

Mrs. Weasley froze at that, let go of Hermione, and looked down. "Ohh, Hi precious. How old are you?"

"Four. How old are you?"

"That you don't need to know. Do you want some ice cream? I have a little chocolate left…"

Alison nodded vigorously and followed the ice cream lady into the house.

"Oh, thanks, mum, nice to see you too!" Ginny called, steeping in the door.

"Ginny, I couldn't forget you." Mrs. Weasley said, reappearing with a more than happy Alison. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, mum. How are you? How've you been doing?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Little lonely here, but you know. How's my grandson?"

The woman fell to talking. Hermione smiled, but felt she had to interrupt.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley, who else is here?"

"Just Ron, dear, at the moment. He needed something upstairs."

"Ron's here? Cool."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and said. "He's in his room is you'd like."

"Umm… Sure. It'll be great to see him. I'll be right back."

"Take your time dear."

Hermione ran up the stairs. She knocked tentatively at Ron's orange door.

"Mu-um, I'll be down in a sec!"

"Umm… It's Hermione." She bit her lip as you could instantly hear him move.

The door slowly swung open, and before Hermione knew what was happening she was 2 feet off the ground and being bear-hugged by one of her best friends. She hugged him back, laughing.

He put her down sheepishly. He was towering over her, but his face was split in an ear to ear grin.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you! How are you?"

She laughed again. "I'm fine, Ron. How are you? How have you been?"

"I'm fine. I'm umm… dating this girl, I don't know if you know her…"

"Ginny said it was Noa?" Hermione asked, moving to sit on the floor of his room, was listening intently.

After about a good half-hour of girl advice, Ron remembered her.

"But enough about me, how are you? Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"One at a time." She said, smiling. "I'm great. I went to Australia and then back to England. I didn't leave—I stayed away."

"But what did you do? Who-,"

"One at a time, Ronald. I moved in with my parents…"

After her story was done, Ron asked the same question Harry had. "What did you do with the baby?"

"Kept it, of course. She's downstairs."

"She?"

"Yeah. Actually, why don't you go meet her? Your mum's probably wondering what we've been doing anyway."

"Umm… sure."

As they headed downstairs, Ron said "I can't believe you're a mother."

"Well, so is your sister."

"Good point."

And with that it seemed to be settled. He went to the kitchen, met Alison, and even played with her a lot, swinging her around the kitchen.

Well, tell me what you think please!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to Prissz, notwritten, LadySnape88, carmel4lyfe, CeliaEquus, Professor Rose, and Tala Prince for reviewing. Anyone who's written a story on this site knows your reviews really do help me write faster. Thanks!

As Hermione and Ginny left the Burrow, at about 8 o'clock, Hermione gave Ginny a hug, almost crushing James, who was asleep in his mother's arms.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked, stepping back.

"You'll see." Hermione said with a small, sad smile. Ginny looked at her quizzically, but decided to let it drop.

"Meet ya back home." Ginny said before turning on the spot and disappearing.

"Bye Ginny." Hermione said to the space where she disappeared, before taking firm hold of Alison's hand and also turning on the spot.

Ginny appeared back at Gimmauld Place, and, knowing Hermione wouldn't be long, left the door open. She went into the kitchen and put James down. She noticed a stray piece of parchment and bent to pick it up from where it had fallen on the floor. She noticed just as she was about to discard it that there was writing on it.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**Thanks for letting me stay at your house—I really appreciate it. I'll pay you back sometime. It was great to see everyone again, but I'm not ready to switch lives back to the wizarding world yet.**_

_**It was great seeing you and Harry especially.**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Hermione. **_

Ginny dropped the letter. She wondered if Harry had seen it. Her question was answered when said husband walked through the front door.

"Ginny?" He asked upon seeing her face. He noticed the paper on the floor and picked it up. He read it quickly and looked up at her again.

"So she's gone."

Ginny nodded.

"Nothing we can do, huh?"

Ginny nodded again.

Meanwhile, Hermione was magically organizing her stuff at her new apartment, tears streaming down her cheeks. She most probably wouldn't see Harry, Ginny, or even-especially- Severus again. She fiercely tried to convince herself that it was for the best. She didn't fit in anymore anyway. Severus was just a crush, and most likely didn't feel the same way anyway. And what about her job?

Alison was sleeping on her bed. Hermione stopped working and went over to her. She stroked a bit of hair out of her sleeping daughter's face.

"This is all your daddy's fault hon. But we'll be fine, right?"

Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Right?"

The next morning, Hermione changed back to her now regular appearance. Light brown hair, straight and shiny down her back, long eyelashes, different nose, blue eyes. Freckles covered both arms and her face. She was a little bigger in the hips and other areas too. She transferred Alison's hair from its short _dark_ brown to her normal brown, the color of the Hermione's natural eyes and her father's hair.

An hour later found Hermione dropping off Alison at day care, and her walking to work. She walked in to find the owner wiping tables.

"Hey Liz. Could you start the pancake batter?"

"Sure Mel. No problem." Hermione said, heading towards the back.

Another hour later found Hermione serving tables as a waitress. She poured coffee for an elderly couple and took their order. As she swept to the back to place it, she thought of Severus and his quick ordering when they had gone out to lunch. Being a waitress, she had appreciated it even though she wasn't the one taking the order.

_Enough Hermione. You're never going to see him again anyway. So stop pining. _Ordered the little, more sensible voice in her head.

**No, she is. ** Said another, as a certain black-haired man entered the restaurant.

So tell me what you think please!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione watched, transfixed, as Mel, the owner and hostess for the time being, sat Severus in one of Hermione's tables.

_Oh gosh _she thought.

_Stop freaking out. _Said the logical part of her brain. _He's just a crush from your other life. And he's waiting at one of your tables. Go on, it's not like he'll recognize you or anything. _

Hermione decided to relax. She was disguised after all.

Picking up a coffee pot and refilling the coffee of an elderly couple. She walked up to the table Severus was sitting at.

"Hi, I'm Liz, and I'm going to be your waitress this morning. Anything I can get for you to drink?"

"Yes, I'd like coffee please."

"Sure, and are you ready to order?" Hermione asked, pouring from the coffee pot she was holding.

"No, not yet."

"Okay, just let me know." Hermione said, walking away.

Severus watched her go, smirking. He did like going to muggle restaraunts-it was a nice change from everyone knowing him. After the war he had been hailed as a hero-thanks to Dumbledore and Potter. Or should he say, Potters. Ginny had been the highlight of every gossip column in the wizarding world when they got engaged. After that Ginny and Harry had been an item-there was not one without the other.

Severus sighed. He took a lo-ong sip of his coffee. Looking at the menu again, he decided on the pancakes and sausage.

He caught the attention of the fairly attractive waitress. She came over and took his order, then walked back to the kitchen. He sighed. The way she walked reminded him of Hermione.

**Snap out of it.**He told himself. **You'****re old enough to be her father. **

_**But according to her daughter, she doesn't mind that. **_

**Shut up.**

_Don't feel like it. _

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 10Am and he already had a headache.

"You okay hun?" asked the waitress, Liz, suddenly standing over him.

Severus looked up in surprise. "Yes I'm fine. Just a slight headache."

"You need an asprin or something?" At Snape's quizzical look, Hermione decided to elaborate. "A painkiller?"

Still no response.

"Medicine?"

At this Snape's face cleared. "Uh, yes please."

Liz nodded and pulled out of her apron a small bottle of advil.

"Swallow that with your coffee." she instructed, handing one to him.

He nodded and did so. Before she walked away he stopped her.

"Why do you have an apron on if you're just waitressing?"

She smiled. "We're a little short today, and I just came back from a couple personal days so I was asked to fill in. I'll be your cook today as well."

Severus nodded, digesting this. Hermione/Liz took the chance to walk away. Getting back into the kitchen, she looked around to make sure the other waitresses weren't around before whipping out her wand and making the pans on the stove hot without turning on the actual stove-the restaurant was having a little money trouble. She _accioed _the bacon and sausage, and they landed in the pan just as the oil finished pouring itself. She quickly made more coffee and plated some French toast and pancakes.

She took the French toast to one of her other tables and set to work on clearing another.

Bringing the dishes back into the kitchen, she flicked her wand at the sink at the sink so the dishes started washing themselves. Noticing the pancakes were ready, she flipped them the Muggle way onto a plate, then followed that with the sausage. She also made a side order of bacon for one of her other tables. Before leaving the kitchen she muttered a quick _finite_ to stop any dramas that might ensure from someone seeing the dishes wash themselves.

Balancing the two plates, she walked calmly out of the kitchen. Dropping off the bacon, she made a beeline for Severus' table, setting the still-steaming plate in front of him.

"That was fast." he said, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I had some cooking." was all she said. "Is your headache any better?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Shouldn't be so surprising-it's what I tend to give to customers with hangovers."

Eyebrow raising again, Severus asked "Why bother?"

"Well, A) It's a nice thing to do, B) Tends to produce more tips C) probably the hangovers were produced here and by me."

"What do you mean by C?"

"See that room over there, with the lights off? That's the bar-opens at 5 every night. I work there sometimes."

"Ah."

"Yup. Anything else I can get you?"

"Not at the moment, thanks."

"Alright, you just let me know."

Hermione walked back into the kitchen, smiling. And then the phone rang.

"Mining field dinner, how can I help you?" **(A/N: If anyone has any other ideas for the restaurant's name, message me or mention in your review please!)**

"Hi, Liz? It's Eli."

"Oh hi Eli how are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, but things are a little hectic here-it appears Alison wasn't feeling too well and threw up."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'll be right over."

Rushing out of the kitchen, she tracked down Mel, the owner, and explained the situation. Mel said that of course she could go and she could have the day off if she wants. Hermione answered that Alison should be fine by tonight and that she could work at the bar to make up for it. Mel agreed.

Severus, meanwhile, shook his head. Right before something occurred to him-how could Liz be so sure that her daughter would be fine by tonight? Was Liz a wizard?

The more curious side of him decided he'd come back and talk to her tonight while she was working again. He calmly paid for his breakfast and left.

A/N: I know. I'm so so so SO sosososososo SO sorry about not updating since March. Please don't eat me.

Thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter/this story so far. I just realized that this story is up to 95 reviews! Remember I only need one more before I upload the next chapter, so hit that wonderful button!


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione sighed. Alison was asleep in her bed-turns out she had just had a little bug; nothing a little pepper-up potion couldn't help.

"Alright, you know where everything is? Good. Thanks Lils -I should be back before midnight. See ya later."

Lily, the babysitter for the night and also one of Hermione's friends, waved her off and closed the door. Hermione waited for a couple seconds and, making sure no-one was coming down the hallway, turned on the spot.

She apparated right into the alley way behind the restaurant, and, making sure that her clothes were straightened, walked in to the kitchen. Mel wasn't there at the moment-right before the bar opens is when she takes her break. Hermione shook her head at the state of the kitchen. While Mel was fantastic, she couldn't handle being a waitress and cook as well as cleaning up the kitchen. Hermione cast a silent spell and all the dry dishes in the dish drain flew back to their places. She did the same to the dishwasher just as Mel walked in.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"You look tired." Hermione said, going straight to the point.

"Yeah, just a little. Thanks for cleaning up a little though-it looks better."

"No problem." Being effective at cleaning the kitchen was one thing that had made her Mel's favourite waitress.

"Alright, do you want to do the bar or the dining area?"

"Whichever."

"Mind taking the bar? I'm worn out."

"Sure."

About an hour later, Hermione had had three people hit on her, and two of which she had promptly knocked out with a silent stunner. One was being exceptionally persistent, however, and was watching her every move as well.

"Look, I already told you I'm not interested. So why don't you-"

"Excuse me, are you bothering this poor woman?"

Hermione's mouth fell open as Severus Snape appeared at the man's shoulder. Said offender looked behind him and shrugged.

"Maybe. Why do you care?"

Severus asked himself that same question. But if this women was a witch, she could tell the whole world that he was harassed while war-hero Severus Snape just stood by.

"Well, by the sound of it she's already told you to bugger off, so looks like you are."

"What do you want a** hole?"

"Leave her alone."

"Alright, fine."

As the man got up and walked away, Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, aren't you the man from this morning?"

"Are you the waitress that was working for a short while this morning?"

"That I am."

"Then most likely I am 'that man from this morning'." Severus said, a smirk prominent on his face.

"Whatcha doing back here?"

"Figured I'd check out the bar. See if it was worthy of a hangover. Why did you leave this morning?"

"My daughter got sick at daycare and I had to go get her."

"Isn't she still sick?"

"Nah, she's a lot better now. Apparently she just needed to get that out of her system."

"Well that's good. How old is she?"

"She's going to be 4 soon."

"Cute."

"Yep. So what would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a fire whiskey."

Hermione played dumb. "I'm sorry. I don't think we have that here. A fire whiskey?"

"Oh, sorry. I get that at-er, another bar."

Hermione stifled a giggle. It was funny to see Severus flustered. "That's alright. How about just our special?"

"That sounds tolerable."

As she made the drink, Severus nodded to the two men passed out. "Too much to drink?"

"Just a little. Must not have a high tolerance or something."

Snape made a non-committal noise, pretending to believe the lie, as she placed the drink in front of him, wincing a little as the Muggle Alcohol taste kicked in. Remind him again why he wanted to come here?

**You thought the waitress was a witch. **

_Oh, right. Doesn't look like she is... __but why was she lying about the two drunks?_

**Ask her, dimwit. **

_Shut up, I don't feel like it. _

Snape sat at the bar, contented. He watched the waitress/bar tender make a variety of other drinks before passing it over to the woman from this morning, now considerably more tired. Snape also saw the waitress, Liz, slip something into the older woman's drink that looked remarkably like pepper-up potion. Deciding that this was enough to confront her on his suspicions, and after all he could just obliviate her afterwords, he tapped the exiting waitress on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you happen to be a witch?"

Hermione blinked. Well, that was fast. Unless he used Legillimens, which she was sure she hadn't as she had worked on learning occlemency during the hunt for horcruxes. Deciding to play innocent, she frowned up at him.

"Well that's not a nice thing to call someone now is it?"

He rolled his eyes. "I saw you put that thing in her drink. Pepper-up potion?"

To his surprise, she caved. He saw her flicker towards the crowded dance floor and then at her coworker. "Follow me." She said so low he almost missed it. However, he didn't and did as she commanded.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thank you everyone that put this as their favourite story or on story alert or is simply reading this up to 18 chapters. Special thanks goes to those that reviewed-they made my day. **Extra special thanks goes to notwritten for being my 100****th**** reviewer!** (hermione snape-nice try!) Hopefully by the time I'm posting this I'll have written another chapter so it can really be one review necessary.

Also, I have a new poll on my profile-if you have nothing better to do please give me your opinion!


	19. Q&A

Snape followed Liz (Hermione) out of the bar, through the kitchen, into a secluded corner of the dining area. All the diners gave a couple strange looks, but ignored it.

"So are you a witch?"

Hermione deliberated. Should she tell him it's her? No. Then he'd just tell her to return to the wizarding world completely. She was fine just as she was. Might as well create another identity. She could always vanish again. She'd heard Belgium was nice this time of year.

"As you've so cleverly figured out, yes, I am. And your Severus Snape." It wasn't a question.

Severus arched his eyebrow at her tone, but persisted. "Why are you here?"

"I work here."

"No really. Are you determined to not reveal anything?"

"Perhaps."

He sighed. He didn't feel like pulling out his wand, so attempted Legillimens. The force which with he was pushed out of dazed him for a minute. When he regained focus, she was smirking.

"Nice try. Whatever you want to know you can just ask me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Short. As you've probably deduced, I live as a muggle."

"Why?"

She simply arched an eyebrow at him. Hermione didn't have an airtight story for that quite yet.

"Alright then. Do you really have a daughter?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

"Husband?"

"No." Seeing his question in his eyes, she gave him the truth. "I got knocked up by my boyfriend. He left. End of story."

"Is that why you live as a muggle?"

"Possibly."

"Are you trying to be difficult? Or are you simply a dunderhead?"

She smirked. This was a phrase recognizable from his deflection of many questions, most of which were usually from her.

"Doesn't anyone miss you from the wizard world?"

"Yes. And I miss them. But I don't feel the need to go back."

"Why not?"

She seemed surprised. "Because I'm satisfied here. I have a lovely daughter, and a good job. Which I should probably get back to."

He caught her arm. "But it isn't what you want to do?"

Her face softened. "Not exactly. I wanted to be a Healer. I'm qualified too. Graduated with all the necessary NEWTS."

"You went to Hogwarts?"

"No. I was privately educated. Yes I went to Hogwarts."

Snape gasped as the pieces fell into place.

"I think that you should get back to work now. I'll be owling you shortly."

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But what do you think? I'm sorry to those that wanted him to not know it was her a little longer, I wanted him not to as well, but I got bored and figured why not?

Please tell me what you think in a review! Even if you hated it, give me two reasons why and maybe I can fix it.

Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome and they make my day!

Hermione sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She was 50% sure Severus had figured it out, and she was 100% drained. It had been a long day.

Lily looked up from her place on the couch and smiled sympathetically. "Long day?" she asked.

"You have no idea."

"Poor Liz."

Hermione gave a weak chuckle at her other name. "Yeah. So how much do I owe you?"

"Eh. I watched a couple movies on demand so I think we're even."

"Alright. See you later Lils."

"See ya Liz."

With that Lily left. Hermione sighed as she cleaned up the house with a couple waves of her wand. Checking in on Alison, she saw the girl was fast asleep. Hermione found herself wondering idly how she'd adjust into the wizard world full time.

**Shut up, there's no reason to think that. So one person may know. It's not the end of the world.**

_You don't know that._

**I know as much as you do. I'm just always right. **

And with that reassurance from her mind, Hermione quickly fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning to her alarm clock buzzing at 7. Groaning, she got up and went to the bathroom, wandlessly turning on the stove as she passed the kitchen. She went and woke Alison, before actually starting some bacon and toast for them both.

She looked up at a tap at the window. It was a barn owl. Holding a letter in its beak with a familiar scrawl across the front. Groaning, she leaned over to open the window. The bird flew in, dropped the

letter on the table, and flew right back out. Being Hermione Granger, she picked it up and opened it. Her eyes widened as she read.

A/N: Just a really short filler chapter. Not my best work by any means. Review and tell me what you think! What should Snape say? Or is it even Snape? Ideas are welcomed!


	21. Off at 4

The first thing Hermione had thought when she had seen the owl was that Harry must have given him her address. The second was wondering what had compelled him to send an owl to early in the morning. She shook her head and read what Ronald Weasley had to say.

_Hello Hermione,_

_Would you care to explain why RITA SKEETER has pictures of you,__ your daughter, and __Severus Snape?__ Why the h*ll were you even talking to him? Of all people? Hermione, half the wizarding world thought you were dead, and now Rita is saying it was you hiding your and Snape's love child! _

Hermione's mouth dropped open. That little lying scheming _witch_. And what right did Ron have to bother her about it? It's Rita Skeeter-the only people that cared what she wrote were witches with nothing else to do. However...she did remember that Mrs. Weasley believed it in fourth year. And it had taken Harry especially to tell her that their "little romance" was not the case.

Hermione freaked as she caught sight of the time. Pushing thoughts of Rita and the Daily Prophet out of her mind, she ran to drag her sleepy daughter out of bed.

Hermione sighed as she cleaned the kitchen that day. She was so distracted with so many different things that she was doing everything the muggle way. Well, almost. Her least favoutrite chore, one the cook always assigned her to do, was being attended to. She just had to hope no-one noticed the muffin cups filling themselves. Shoving a table's drinks onto a tray, she carried it out to the dining area where breakfast was underway. Hermione was so distracted she didn't even notice a pair of black eyes staring at her, not until it was time to go to that table.

"Hi, I'm Liz and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with anything to-" she faltered as she looked up, meeting the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Hello Hermione." It wasn't a question. Hermione sighed.

"Look, give me ten minutes and I can talk for a little."

Snape nodded. Hermione almost ran back to the kitchen. Growling slightly, she whipped out her wand, becoming Super Waitress. She loaded three trays, four table's worth of food, made them feather light, and carried them out to the area. Serving fast and pouring refills, she decided that her tables were all sufficiently taken care of. She sat down at Snape's booth, sliding him a coke. He raised his eyebrows, and she shrugged. He took a sip, and put it down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus winced as that slipped out. He sounded like a wounded school boy. But it had been on his mind.

"Because you were from my other life. You could have told."

"I wouldn't-"

"There was no way to make sure."

Snape decided he had to accept this answer. Feeling worried of making a fool of himself, he took the Witch Weekly he had brought and tossed it on the table between them. He observed her reaction as she opened it and gingerly flipped to the article about them. He watched her fury build as she read, but was distracted by thoughts of how even disguised she looks cute when she's mad. He was incredibly surprised when she simply pointed to a picture of all of them at the restaurant and said "That's a cute shot of Alison."

Hermione looked up and Severus noticed that instead of angry, she looked mostly tired. She must have noticed his surprise because she said "What? There's nothing I can do about it. We know the truth. It doesn't directly affect Alison. It might when she gets to Hogwarts, but..." Severus raised an eyebrow. "What? If you're wondering, yes, I still want to hex that frikin beetle into oblivion. But Severus, this is the kind of thing I left the wizarding world because. I couldn't handle it. And after I had my baby girl I couldn't expose her to that."

"So you're not coming back?"

"Not unless..."

"Unless?" Darn her mind shields.

"Nothing. Listen, Severus, I have to get back to work. Please promise you won't tell anyone."

Severus looked at her eyes. They were pleading, sweet. He couldn't deny them. "Alright."

"If you still want to talk more I'm done at 4." and with that Hermione hurried back to the kitchen.

"And that was...?" Mel asked, eyebrow raised.

"Old friend. Sorry Mel."

"It's fine. You need a break."

"I just took one!"

"You need another one. You look tired." Before Hermione could answer that, Mel simply turned back to the other waitress she was talking to.

At 4, Hermione stepped out of the back door kitchen, exhausted. It had been a long day.

"Hello again."

She sighed. "Hello Severus."

"You look tired."

"Why is everyone saying that?" Severus raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I was hoping to talk more."

"Would you mind if we did it at my apartment? I have to go pick up Alison."

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Hermione said, offering her arm. Snape gingerly took hold of it and they were off.

"Mr. Severus?" Alison asked in confusion as she spotted said potions master over her mother's shoulder.

"Hello again Alison."

"Mommy?"

"Severus and Mommy need some grown-up time, okay sweetie? So when we get home I need you to play quietly by yourself for a little."

"Okay mommy." Alison said, still looking in confusion between her mother and Severus.

Shortly after the day-care pickup, Severus found himself holding Alison as her mother unlocked the door to the apartment. As soon as he set Alison down she scampered off, probably to play with her dolls.

"Tea?" Hermione called over her shoulder.

"Yes, please." Snape called. He stood awkwardly, wondering if he should follow her into the kitchen. His question was answered when she called "Come on in-I'm not going to bite."

Smirking slightly, Snape followed the sound of her moving about to find a quaint little kitchen, with a fridge almost shorter than Alison. He sat down at the little tiny table, and Hermione gave him his cup of tea before sitting down herself.

"So."

"Why did you leave?"

"Lots of reasons."

Snape waited, before raising an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

She smirked, an expression that even in her new face was reminescent of himself. "I went to get my parents. I liked it there, so I stayed. Met a guy. Long story short, he was Alison's father, he didn't want her, my parents didn't want me to keep her, and I don't need the media attention."

"Why wouldn't he want her?"

"I guess he didn't want to be that committed. He ended up cheating, I believe."

"That's stupid." Snape said aloud before he could stop himself.

"Pardon?"

"I mean," Darn it, she could make him flustered. "That it's stupid that a guy would give up a little treasure like Alison."

He observed her quietly for a second as she appeared to ponder what to say, staring into her mug.

"And a little beauty like you."

She looked up so sharply Severus thought she'd get whiplash.

"Did you just call me a beauty?" Hermione asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Possibly."

"Even when I look like this?" Hermione said, gesturing to her different appearance.

"Slightly altered, of course."

"Hmm. How about when I do this?" Hermione asked, smirking. She stood up and waved her wand, removing all the appearance charms. Snape gaped.

"Definetly a beauty." He managed to choke out.

"Yeah right." Hermione said appruptly, dropping down into her chair. She grabbed her mug and took a sip.

_Why did I just do that. He probably didn't mean it. _

_**Yes he did.**_

Hermione gasped as she heard a new voice inside her head. She had been too distracted to put up her shields. She looked up only to see Severus' eyes inches away.

"I did mean it Hermione. You are a beauty."

And before she could think up a response, his lips were on hers.

She hesitated for a split second, before realizing that he was a _really_ good kisser. She melted into the kiss, giving it her all. She was vaguely aware of him doing the same. She felt his tongue begging for entry and gladly let it in, feeling it explore her whole mouth.

Their kiss was cut short when both 'participants' found themselves short of breath. Hermione looked across the table at her old professor, and saw a smirk forming. Uh oh.

But instead of saying something cruel, Severus simply said. "Well well well Ms. Granger. I must say I didn't know you had it in you."

Hermione almost laughed. Smirking back at him, she slowly got up. She took the half step that was the tiny table, and looked down at the still seated potions master. "Well then. I don't suppose you think I have this in me either." Severus hardly knew what hit him when he found himself mouth-to-mouth with her once again. He pushed back from the table and wrapped his arms around her, giving into the irresistible kiss. He felt her hands in his hair, and pulled her down to his level. She ended up on his lap, something that didn't interrupt the little make-out session in the slightest. His hands were traveling up and down her back, feeling through the light fabric of her shirt and also the bulge that was her bra. When oxygen made its need present again, Snape trailed kisses down her neck, finding out that Hermione Granger was a little ticklish at a certain spot. Snape became aware of her hands on his chest, pushing off his cloak until it fell to the floor. Their lips met again, but this time were interrupted by a crash coming from Alison's room. Breaking off and looking alarmed, Hermione hopped off of Severus' lap and went in search of her daughter.

A.N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written. :) Yay! We finally have some real Hermione/Snape! Tell me what you think!


	22. Interesting Beetle

Hermione appeared in her daughter's doorway to find said daughter cowering behind the door. Severus behind her did a quick scan of the room, not seeing anything that shouldn't belong there.

After Hermione did the same, she turned her attention to Alison. "Alison sweetie, what happened?"

"There's a big bug!"

Picking her up, Hermione asked "Where?"

Alison pointed at the multicolored bedspread, and Hermione made out a bit of movement on a green square. It was a beetle alright. A surprisingly familiar one.

"Severus," Hermione said, not taking her eyes of the spot. "Do me a favor and take Alison to the shop down the street. She can get one piece of candy."

"Hermione...?"

"GO."

"Mummy?"

"It's okay sweetie. Just go with Mr. Severus, okay? Mummy will be alright."

"Okay. Mr. Sevewus, let's go!"

Once Hermione heard the apartment door close, she said quietly. "Hello Rita."

The beetle flew to the window. "Nice try." Hermione said with a flick of her wand. "Do I really need to do it?"

Silence, as the beetle glared at her. "Guess so." And with a flash, a rather rumpled Rita Skeeter was lying on the floor.

"Get up." Hermione said, _expelliarmus_-ing Rita's wand.

"You little slut. You little-" Rita was cut off by a movement from Hermione's wrist.

"How long have you been following us? And don't bother to lie. I rather think that I have the upper hand here."

"I saw you three walking down the street. I think you know I just had to follow." Rita sneered.

"Why?"

"Didn't you see my most recent column? Readers-"

"No, why do you feel the need to harass my personal life?"

"Because you make such an interesting story. And with what I picked up from your little talk in the kitchen..."

Hermione blushed a little. "Oh, yes, that part too. Really dear, this is reporter gold."

"I don't think so. Hand me your quill and camera."

"What if I say no, you little bi-"

"Then I go to the Ministry. Tell them I found Rita Skeeter's animagus trespassing and harassing me and my family."

Rita simply glared.

"Really Rita, you're making this much more difficult. _Accio_ Quick Quotes Quill!" The lime green quill soared into her outstretched hand. "_Incendio. Accio _camera!"

"Hmm, Digital? I'm sure the Malfoys would have something to say about you using Muggle products. They are your biggest sponsors, am I right? Let's see... Erase memory card. There, that was easy."

"You little malicious-"

"_**I'm **_ malicious? I don't think I'm the one with a ten-year-old grudge. I'm not the one that feels the need to ruin other people's lives. Now. Swear that you will never report on me or my family without our consent again. That includes Severus."

"What if I say no?"

"I don't think that would be in your best interest. Sign here." Hermione said, extending a sheet of parchment.

Rita glared, and Hermione swore she saw smoke rising out of her hair.

"_Sign_." Rita signed. "Very good. I think you can show yourself out." Hermione snarled, tossing the wand she was still holding at the flustered witch. Rita slowly got to her feet, muttering curses under her breath. Hermione kept her own wand trained on to her until she was well down the hallway, and did not relax until she heard the elevator doors shut.

"Well that takes care of that." She said aloud, before waving her wand and straightening her daughter's room. She heard the door open and the babble of Alison met her ears.

"Mummy?"

"Hey sweetie! Did you have a good time?"

"Yes! Sevewus got me two pieces of chocolate!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

Hermione threw back her head and laughed at Snape's obvious discomfort.

"Alright sweetie. Severus and I have some talking to finish up, okay? After that what do you want for dinner?"

Alison thought for a moment. "Oatmeal!"

"Oatmeal? But you had that for breakfast!"

"Pizza!"

Hermione sighed. "Okay Alison. Now let Mr. Severus and I talk, okay?"

"Okay mummy!"

"So." Hermione said, walking back to the kitchen. "Stay for dinner?"

"I think I could. If you explain who's animagus that was."

"How did you?"

"Hermione, do you honestly think that I could be a spy for 2/3 of my life and live to talk about and _not_ know an animagus when I saw one?"

"Alright, alright. It was Rita Skeeter."

"And you knew this how?"

"Remember my fourth year when she would not leave Harry and I alone? I figured it out then, made her promise not to write about us for a year. And now let's just say I hope she enjoys her stay in Azkaban."

"Little extreme, don't you think?"

"No, I don't."

There followed a bit of an awkward silence as Hermione performed warming charms on the tea that they had left. Sitting down, Hermione asked "So how is that? Is it still-"

Snape pulled up his sleeve to reveal the light gray outline of the Dark Mark. "It still stings occasionally... nothing I can't handle."

Hermione nodded. "Were you often... you know."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested in pain, Miss Granger?"

Hermione simply waited.

Snape sighed. "Every once in a while, yes, I was subjected to torture. It wasn't that bad compared to some of the things I had to do, which I think hurt me more emotionally than anything physical."

"Like killing Dumbledore." Hermione whispered.

Snape's expressions flashed between anger to sorrow, to regret, and finally a bitter acceptance. "Yes."

"I'm sorry... I was just trying to connect..." Her voice trailed off. "Maybe I should just start dinner."

Snape watched as she rose and grabbed a tube of pizza dough out of the fridge, dumping it out and starting to roll it out by hand.

"Muggle?"

"Yeah. It helps ease some stress, plus helps me think."

"Ah. Rather like potion making."

"I suppose."

"See, I just made a connection."

Snape dodged, chuckling, as the pizza dough can whizzed past his head.

A/N: Sorry this one took a little longer than usual-I was trying to make it longer! Ideas are welcomed-leave a review!

I got 9 people add this to story alert and 5 to favourite story, but only 6 reviews since last chapter! I'm glad that people are reading this and I love the reviews I get, but feedback is welcomed!


	23. Chapter 23

"Well?"

Severus and Hermione were currently standing in the hallway right next to the door. He arched an eyebrow. "Well, what?"

She made a gesture with her hands, indicating the two of them and the lack of distance between them. They were standing no more than a foot away from each other. Despite the height difference, it was the very picture of a romantic couple. "Well, what are we? Friends? Friends with benefits? A couple?"

Severus smirked. The next thing Hermione was aware of was Severus' lips against her. They were passionate, but still gentle. Severus felt Hermione relax into his touch and smiled against her lips. He drew back, and whispered. "Does that answer your question?"

Hermione almost spat out her tea. "What?"

Severus was sitting across from her, an eyebrow raised. It was clear he wasn't kidding. "I asked if you had ever considered returning to the wizarding world."

"Maybe."

It had been two months since Severus and Hermione had officially been a couple. They met at least once a week, usually on weekends when Severus could get away. Once in a while their dates consisted of hanging out with Alison and ordering in. Knowing Severus had lived on his own and/or fended for himself for the majority of his life, Hermione was surprised with how well he could adjust to a domestic setting. Severus had assured her that was part of being a spy. 'Being able to fit in to any setting.' Hermione wasn't sure she believed him-she was beginning to be able to read him very well, and the smiles he occasionally sprouted in her small apartment blew away those she'd seen before. Come to think of it, she'd never seen Snape smile until they met a few months ago.

Over all, Hermione knew he'd ask this question sooner or later. He was a little agitated with having to meet in Muggle settings or being furtive whenever they went to Diagon Ally or the like.

She sighed. "Severus, I don't know. I've been living separate from Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, WIZARDS in general for 5 years. Three more and that's longer than I was at Hogwarts."

"Even if it meant we could officially be together?"

It wasn't the question that caught Hermione off guard, although it surprised her; it was the emotion he said it with. His voice was full of longing and care, and even a bit of need. Hermione stopped and stated for a little. Her heart was slowly cracking, because she knew Severus wouldn't take her answer well..

"Severus, I love you. I think you know that. You're the most important person in my life right now, next to Alison. I just..." She raised her eyes from the mug in her hand to the eyes of the man sitting across from her. "I'm not ready to go back. "

In all honesty, she wasn't surprised when he stood up and left without a word. She just wasn't sure if he'd come back.

A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I'm such a horrible updater. I know this is short but I wanted to get it out there. I'm trying to wrap up this story as quick as I can; in fact, if you're reading this I probably have the next chapter already written. Once again, I'm so sorry. Thanks to those that are still reading this.


	24. Chapter 24

"Correct, Mr. Creevy, a bezoar is an antidote to most poisons. However, who can name me five posions a bezoar is _not _an antidote for?"

Severus swirled, facing his seventh years. Half of them were staring dumbfounded, some were looking through their books, and one had her hand up. Snape was stricken with a memory of Hermione, always so eager. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose before calling on her. But before the Hufflepuff student could answer, the bell rang.

"I want 6 feet of parchment on the bezoar by Monday. Class dismissed." Snape frowned at the groans. "Unless you all want Ts automatically?"

The class scurried out extremely quickly after that. Snape sat down at his desk, frowning once again at the mountain of paperwork. He sighed. _Time for a long weekend. _

About half an hour into his working, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" he growled out. He wasn't in the mood to see anybody at the moment-these essays were atrocious.

"Severus?"

He froze. He knew that voice. Without looking up, he replied "Hermione?"

"Yeah." He indicated her to sit in front of his desk.

"Isn't this a bit risky? After all, someone could see you."

Hermione winced at his tone. "Actually, I ..." she trailed off, mumbling something incoherently.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" He snarked. "I didn't hear."

Hermione raised her head, summoning some ounce of Gryffindor courage. She raised her head, looked her teacher, boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, whatever he was now, in the eye.

"I said I got a job. In the wizarding world."

Snape looked up. Even without using legilimency he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Where?" was the first word out of his mouth.

"St. Mungo's. I'm going to be a healer."

"But, you only have a Hogwarts education. More classes are requi-." Snape stopped when he saw Hermione's look. "Did you take them already?" She nodded. "How?"

Hermione looked away. "When I was in Australia, I had a lot of free time... my boyfriend wouldn't come home until late, and I was working at a fast-food restaurant, so wasn't exactly being challenged... and I figured why not? I took a correspondence course or two."

"Or 15."

Hermione grinned at that. Severus was reminded of when she had explained to him her incident with Draco. Her face was part mischievous, part delighted.

"So you're going to be a healer?"

Nod.

"So why are you here?" Snape didn't like acting this impassive towards her but felt like it had to be done.

Hermione's face fell; Severus swore his heart twitched. "I was wondering... I'd be a lot less ashamed... more open." It may not have been in complete sentences but it was what Severus had wanted to hear.

He leaned across the desk. "Then I think we can work something out."

And then he kissed her.

A/N: So what did you guys think? This is kinda the end... I thought it would be a good stopping point. I may do an epilogue if you guys want me to but I'm not sure.

To tell the truth I'm not that pleased with this story... I feel I can do better. Maybe I'll edit or re post sometime. ****shrugs** **But please tell me what you think!


End file.
